La fille impossible
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Il ne pouvait pas la perdre encore une fois. Sa fille impossible. Il devait la sauver. Les pensées du Docteur et de Clara sur les événements de Trenzalore, et la suite et fin de l'épisode "Le nom du Docteur", à ma façon. OS.


**La fille impossible**

 **Résumé :** _**Il ne pouvait pas la perdre encore une fois. Sa fille impossible. Il devait la sauver.**_ Les pensées du Docteur et de Clara sur les événements de Trenzalore, et la suite et fin de l'épisode "Le nom du Docteur", à ma façon. OS.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis de retour tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai disparu un long moment, mais avec les cours et tout ça je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écire, je compte bien profiter de ces vacances pour m'y remettre ! Pour me remettre dans le bain, voici un petit OS sans prétention, c'est une petite idée qui m'est venu comme ça un soir. Ceci est ma première fiction sur Eleven et Clara, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, c'est vous qui voyez ! Je voudrais préciser : attention, SPOILERS ! A ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la saison 7. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur souffrait le martyr, sentant toutes ses vies mourir les unes après les autres. La Grande Intelligence était en train de le détruire de l'intérieur, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il entendait Clara l'appeler d'un air inquiet, mais sa voix lui paraissait si lointaine, et il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre. Il sentait chaque instant de sa vie se transformer, toute sa ligne temporelle était en train de se réécrire. Et ça faisait si mal. Il n'avait même pas la force de se tordre de douleur, il voulait seulement tomber dans l'inconscience, oublier toute cette douleur. Cette fois, sa vie était terminée. Il le savait, il n'y avait aucune autre solution. La Grande Intelligence changeait tout, il le tuait à petit feu, et détruisait avec lui l'Univers entier. Un Univers sans Docteur est lourd de conséquence. Dans un état semi-inconscient, il repensait soudain à toutes ces vies qu'il avait sauvé durant sa longue existence. Toute ces vies, qui, sans lui, sans son aide, allaient disparaître. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli était en train de disparaître lentement. Jenny ! Il l'avait sauvé, elle aussi, en la rencontrant. Elle mourrait, Strax également. Il avait envie de mourir sur le champ plutôt que de penser à tous ses amis en train de mourir les uns après les autres. Certaines personnes, comme Rose, ou Martha, ou Donna, ou Amy, ne le rencontreront peut-être jamais, ou mourront par sa faute.

Il échappa un nouveau cri de douleur. Sa poitrine le serrait, il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les personnes autour de lui. Les ? Il y avait Clara, bien sur, mais une autre voix l'accompagnait. River. Bien entendu. Elle s'imaginait qu'il ne la voyait pas, mais depuis le début, il savait qu'elle était là. Il l'avait ignoré, sachant que lui reparler lui ferait trop de mal. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Sa chère River, qui risquait elle-même de ne jamais le rencontrer à cause de la réécriture de sa ligne temporelle. Sa chère River, morte alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Il l'avait sauvé, mais sans jamais lui faire ses adieux. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là, près de lui, ne le quittait pas. Ils avaient vécu leur aventure à l'envers, il avait fait souffrir River, et inversement, et cela lui faisait tellement du bien d'entendre sa voix. Une dernière fois, avant la fin.

Il finit par comprendre de quoi parlaient Clara et le fantôme de sa femme, et il eut soudain peur, tellement peur. Rentrer elle-même dans sa ligne temporelle, pour le sauver ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille ! Elle mourrait, il la perdrait elle-aussi. Il survivrait, mais perdrait Clara. Sa fille impossible. Il comprenait maintenant. Toutes ces interrogations qu'il avait à propos de cette jeune femme qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans sa vie. L'asile des Daleks, là où il l'avait vu, ou plutôt entendu pour la première fois. Puis le Londres Victorien. Les deux fois, elle était morte sans qu'il ne puisse la sauver. Quand il l'avait retrouvé sur Terre, il s'était promis de ne plus la perdre, et de comprendre qui elle était. Et maintenant, il comprenait.

Plusieurs incarnations d'elle, à des époques différentes, dans des vies différentes. Il se souvenait d'avoir toujours trouvé Clara à ses côtés. En remontant dans ses plus lointains souvenirs, il se rappelait cette jeune femme, toujours présente quand il en avait besoin. Il n'avait pas fait attention à elle, il l'avait oublié au fil du temps, mais elle était là. Elle était là pour le sauver. Il comprenait que Clara n'avait pas le choix. Elle était sensée le faire, elle était obligée de le faire, pour que sa ligne temporelle se passe normalement. Si elle ne le faisait pas, si elle n'entrait pas dans la lumière, tout l'Univers risquait de s'écrouler. C'était perdre Clara pour sauver l'Univers. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle le fasse.

-Si on veut le sauver, c'est le seul moyen.

Le Docteur sentit la main de Clara se poser sur sa joue. Il hurlait intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

-Les étoiles s'éteignent, dit soudain Vastra qui venait de revenir. Et Jenny et Strax sont morts !

Le ton désespéré de Vastra déchira de nouveau les cœurs du Seigneur du Temps. Tous ses amis, en train de mourir les uns après les autres...

-On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

Clara se relevait déjà après avoir adressé un regard plein de larmes au Docteur.

-En effet, que dites-vous de ça ? Je suis la fille aux soufflés après tout.

-Non, je vous en prie... la supplia-t-il.

-Si ça fonctionne, partez aussi vite que possible. Et pensez à moi de temps en temps, demanda Clara en s'approchant de la lumière.

-Non... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée par la douleur. Clara...

-Et dernier petit conseil. Courez. Courez, espèce de petit malin, et souvenez-vous de moi.

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs se déchirer en entendant ces mots. Ces mots que sa fille impossible avait prononcé déjà deux fois dans le passé. Deux fois où il l'avait perdu, n'avait pas pu la sauver. Et la troisième et dernière fois était arrivée. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La fille impossible. La fille aux soufflés. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre une troisième fois ! Elle allait tous les sauver, mais à quel prix ?

Clara lui adressa un dernier regard, et le Seigneur du Temps tendit sa main vers elle en l'appelant, les yeux inondés de larmes.

-Clara, non ! parvint-il à crier au moment où la jeune femme courrait dans sa ligne temporelle. Clara !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Le Docteur hurla de douleur et de désespoir, et une grande lumière l'aveugla, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle volait. Elle se brisait en des milliers d'éclats. Elle était soudain en train de vivre des dizaines de vies différentes. Tous ces souvenirs qui entraient soudain en elle lui donnaient envie d'hurler. Elle se voyait, suivre le Docteur, partout, le sauver à chaque fois, ou du moins essayer de le sauver. Sa ligne temporelle avait été changée, et elle avait pour but de la remettre en ordre. C'était l'unique but de son existence. Sauver le Docteur. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'elle. Elle se sentit soudain tomber dans un grand vide. Sa mission était terminée. Il était temps pour elle de mourir, de disparaître. Elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin, et se demanda quelques instants si la mort ressemblait à ça. Tomber, ne pas arrêter de tomber. Elle repensait à sa vie. À sa courte et en même temps très longue vie. Elle se rappelait de ses parents, ses vrais parents, les parents de la Clara originelle, mais aussi de tous les autres, ceux de ses copies, qui avaient vécu à travers le temps et l'espace. Et toutes ses copies n'étaient nées et n'avaient vécu que dans un seul but. Sauver le Docteur.

Alors qu'elle pensait que sa chute ne finirait jamais, Clara percuta soudain le sol. Le choc l'aveugla quelques instants, et quand elle se releva, elle crut se trouver en enfer. Une brume l'entourait, des voix criaient à ses oreilles, elle avait l'impression que le monde autour d'elle était flou et bougeait. Le sol se dérobait sous elle, elle titubait pour rester debout.

Un mal de crâne atroce l'empêchait de rassembler ses idées. Elle avait peur, si peur. En sentant le sol bouger, elle tomba soudain en avant, haletante, et se mit sur les genoux, en posant sa tête sur le sol.

-Docteur ! hurla-t-elle. Je vous en prie ! gémit-elle en sanglotant.

Alors qu'elle pensait être tombée en enfer, une voix connue la rassura quelque peu :

-Clara ! Vous m'entendez ?

Clara releva la tête.

-Je sais que vous m'entendez.

-Docteur ? demanda Clara. Je ne vous vois nul part.

-Je suis partout. Vous êtes dans ma ligne temporelle, je suis partout autour de vous.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, mais la brume l'aveuglait toujours et elle ne savait pas où regarder. Des silhouettes passèrent en courant près d'elle. Elle ne les apercevait que furtivement.

-Je vous ai vu ! Je vois tous vos différents visages ! lança Clara en tournant sur elle-même.

Tous les visages du Docteur passaient à côté d'elle. Tous les visages qu'elle avait sauvé, les uns après les autres.

-Ce sont mes fantômes, mon passé, dit le Docteur. Mes bons jours, mes mauvais jours.

Le Docteur hurla soudainement. Le sol se déroba de nouveau sous Clara et elle tomba à la renverse. Tout était de nouveau flou autour d'elle.

-Ça va pas, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis à l'intérieur de mon propre flux temporel, et il se désintègre.

-Eh bien sortez dans ce cas ! cria Clara.

-Pas sans vous Clara.

-Docteur... sanglota-t-elle en ayant l'impression que le monde autour d'elle bougeait en permanence, la brume devenant de plus en plus opaque.

-Vous êtes ma fille impossible. Je vous envoie quelque chose. Une chose qui ne vient pas de mon passé, mais du vôtre. Levez les yeux. Regardez.

Clara obéit et découvrit la feuille morte qui lui avait donné naissance. La feuille qui avait permis à ses véritables parents de se rencontrer, afin d'ensuite donner naissance à la fille impossible. À la fille aux soufflés.

-C'est vous, Clara. Tout ce que vous avez été, que vous serez. Prenez-la.

Clara se releva et attrapa la feuille, qui craqua légèrement.

-Vous êtes venue au monde grâce à cette feuille. Gardez-la précieusement, elle vous ramènera chez vous.

La voix du Docteur disparut soudainement et Clara sentit le sol trembler sous elle. La brume l'aveuglait et elle voyait flou. Les voix hurlaient dans ses oreilles. Elle fit quelques pas en titubant, la feuille toujours dans la main. Une lumière apparut soudain.

-Clara ! Clara ! cria la voix du Docteur qui lui sembla si proche. Venez, avançez !

Elle tourna sur elle-même et découvrit le Docteur à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Venez vers moi, approchez ! Un petit effort, vous y arriverez ! l'appela le Docteur en tendant les bras vers elle.

-Comment... ?

-Parce que c'est un défi impossible, et vous êtes la fille impossible ! Combien de fois m'avez-vous sauvé la vie, Clara ?

Clara commença à tituber vers lui, mais chaque pas la faisait souffrir le martyr. Le monde tournoyait autour d'elle, le Docteur lui semblait si loin alors qu'il était si près d'elle.

-Laissez-moi vous renvoyer l'ascenseur ! Laissez-moi vous sauver la vie ! Vous devez me faire confiance, Clara ! Je suis réel, un petit pas de plus !

Clara eut l'impression qu'une éternité se passa avant qu'elle ne rejoigne enfin les bras du Docteur. Il la serra contre elle tandis qu'elle sanglotait. Elle se tenait à lui les poings serrés, n'osant plus le lâcher. Elle s'était crue perdue, cet endroit la terrifiait. Elle se sentait si rassurée dans les bras de son Docteur.

-Clara... Ça va aller, c'est fini, lui murmurait-il à l'oreille.

Clara sentit soudain le Seigneur du Temps se tendre. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui mais garda ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se retourna et découvrit, ahurie, un homme, au milieu de la brume, dos à eux.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Clara.

-Peu importe, il est temps de partir.

La vision de Clara commençait à redevenir flou, cet endroit la rendait malade et tremblante, elle n'avait qu'une envie, partir loin d'ici. Mais cet homme, dos à eux, ne pouvait pas être là.

-Cet homme, c'est qui ?

-C'est moi. Il n'y a que moi ici, vous comprenez, lança le Docteur d'un air désemparé. On s'en va maintenant.

-Mais je l'ai jamais vu ! J'ai vu toutes vos versions !

Clara s'écarta en lançant :

-Les onze visages d'une même personne, vous êtes le onzième Docteur !

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle et lui prit les bras.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il était moi, mais pas qu'il était le Docteur !

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Clara, écoutez, mon vrai nom n'a aucune espèce d'importance. J'ai choisi ce nom, Docteur, choisir un nom c'est une sorte d'engagement, de promesse, et c'est lui qui a rompu cette promesse.

Clara n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un vertige la prit, et elle se sentit tomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Le sol se déroba sous elle et elle sentit le Docteur la rattraper :

\- Clara ! Clara !

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle l'entendit juste murmurer :

-C'est lui, mon secret.

Ensuite, tout devint noir.

OoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur réapparut sous les yeux hébétés de Vastra, Jenny et Strax, portant dans ses bras Clara.

-Vous avez réussi ! s'exclama Jenny.

Le Docteur se retourna pour regarder la lumière blanche d'où il venait de ressortir. Sa ligne temporelle. Il avait réussi. Il avait ramené Clara. Son regard s'assombrit quand il repensa à cet homme qu'ils avaient vu dans sa ligne temporelle.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Vastra en s'approchant de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le Docteur posa Clara sur le sol et Strax s'approcha.

-Vivante, dit le Sontarien en passant un scanner au-dessus de la jeune femme. Mais mal en point.

-Un humain n'est pas sensé entrer dans une ligne temporelle... dit le Docteur d'un air inquiet.

-Strax, va-t-elle survivre ? demanda Jenny.

-Les prochains jours nous le diront, répondit Strax.

-Retournons au TARDIS, dit le Docteur, pressé de fuir cet endroit. On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

-Bonne idée, approuva Vastra.

Le Docteur prit Clara dans ses bras et les trois amis sortirent du tombeau du Seigneur du Temps. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au TARDIS. Le Docteur restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il regardait parfois Clara, inconsciente, et espérait de tout cœur qu'elle finirait par se réveiller.

-Docteur ? demanda soudain Vastra qui le rejoignit.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans votre ligne temporelle ?

Le Docteur tourna le regard vers elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous semblez... Ailleurs.

Le Seigneur du Temps sentit ses cœurs se serrer quand il repensa à l'homme qu'avait vu Clara. Un de ses nombreux visages, qui n'était pas vraiment le Docteur. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas repenser à cette incarnation. Jamais.

-Je m'inquiète seulement pour Clara.

-Je suis sure qu'elle survivra.

Ils arrivèrent dans le TARDIS.

-Nous revoilà, Sexy ! s'exclama le Docteur.

Il posa délicatement Clara sur le sol et écarta les cheveux de la jeune femme qui venaient sur son visage.

-Je suppose que toi aussi tu as du ressentir ce qu'a fait la Grande Intelligence à ma ligne temporelle... dit le Docteur à son vaisseau en tournant autour des commandes. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tout est redevenu comme avant. Grâce à Clara.

Jenny, Vastra et Strax ne furent pas plus étonnés que ça que le Docteur parle au TARDIS. C'était dans ses habitudes.

-Destination : le Londres Victorien ! Je vous ramène chez vous !

Le Docteur enclencha des manettes, des leviers et appuya sur des tas de boutons. Jenny s'accroupit et tint la tête de Clara pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse à cause des secousses que les passagers du TARDIS subissaient à chaque fois. Quelques instants plus tard, la boite bleue se stabilisa.

-Et voilà !

-Docteur, ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez rester ici avec Clara le temps qu'elle se remette ? demanda Vastra.

-Elle a raison, vous pourriez loger chez nous, ajouta Jenny. Sa famille risque de trouver étrange et va bien s'inquiéter si vous ramenez Clara dans cet état.

-Je pourrais rester avec elle dans le TARDIS, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Le Docteur ne dérange jamais, rétorqua Strax.

-C'est juste pour quelques jours, ajouta Vastra.

-Bon, très bien, merci beaucoup, sourit le Seigneur du Temps.

Il remercia encore chaleureusement ses trois amis qui acceptaient de les accueillir quelques temps. Ils portèrent Clara jusque dans la maison où vivaient les trois acolytes.

-Suivez-moi, je vous emmène dans la chambre d'amis, dit Jenny.

Le Seigneur du Temps obéit et put déposer Clara dans un grand lit. Il la mit sous la couverture avant de la border.

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'autres chambres de libre, lui apprit Jenny d'un air gêné.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai sur le divan, dit-il en désignant le petit canapé de la chambre.

-Ca risque d'être très inconfortable, remarqua la jeune femme.

-Vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

C'était le soir dans le Londres Victorien. Jenny leur cuisina un bon petit plat chaud pour les remettre des événements de la journée.

-J'espère vraiment que Clara ira mieux, dit Jenny pendant le dîner.

Le Docteur pensait aussi à Clara. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, ou que son passage dans sa ligne temporelle et les multiples vies qu'elle avait vécu ne lui laissent des séquelles.

-Les humains sont pas très résistants. Il y a pas beaucoup d'espoir, dit Strax, aussitôt foudroyé du regard par les deux femmes.

Un frisson parcourut le Seigneur du Temps. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il avait tout fait pour la sauver, elle ne pouvait pas mourir après ça. D'un autre côté, Strax avait raison. Clara n'était pas sensée survivre à cette épreuve, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie à cette heure.

-Enfin, Strax, ne dites pas des choses pareilles, le réprimanda Jenny.

-Vous voyez bien que vous inquiétez le Docteur, ajouta Vastra en jetant un coup d'oeil au Seigneur du Temps.

Celui-ci était avachi sur sa chaise et semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Vastra en était certaine. Clara ne devait pas mourir, sinon il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle priait très fort pour que Clara se batte et survive.

A la fin du diner, le Docteur se retira rapidement. Il était épuisé par cette journée. Il monta dans la chambre où reposait Clara. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Il contempla Clara de longues minutes. Son front était perlé de sueur et elle semblait agité dans son sommeil. Il était vraiment inquiet. Les paroles de Strax lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Il avait déjà assisté à la mort de Clara dans le Londres Victorien. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de subir ça une seconde fois.

Le Seigneur du Temps finit par enlever ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur le divan. Celui-ci était, en effet, très inconfortable. Il passa plus d'une demi-heure à se tourner et à se retourner pour trouver la bonne position, en vain. Il songea à aller dormir dans le TARDIS, mais y renonça. L'atmosphère du vaisseau l'empêcherait de dormir.

Finalement, il alla s'allonger sur le lit, à côté de Clara. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, alors il ne risquait pas de la déranger. Et puis, il se sentait assez bien, près d'elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Clara ne se réveilla toujours pas, mettant le doute dans l'esprit du Docteur. Est-ce qu'elle finirait par se réveiller ? En tout cas, elle était toujours vivante, ce qui était bon signe. Elle avait toujours de la fièvre par contre. Le Docteur passait le plus clair de son temps à la veiller. Il posait sur son front des serviettes mouillées et lui parlait souvent. Il espérait qu'elle allait soudain ouvrir les yeux et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

OoOoOoOoO

Clara se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour d'elle était flou, et chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle se rappela soudain cet endroit si terrifiant, où elle se sentait si perdue. Prise de panique, elle se releva d'un bond en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Deux bras l'empêchèrent de se lever.

-Clara, hey, tout va bien... C'est moi...

Clara soupira en reconnaissant la voix du Docteur. Un vertige la reprit, tout devint de nouveau flou et elle se sentit tomber à la renverse. Le Docteur la rattrapa et la rallongea sur le lit.

-C'est fini, Clara, tout va bien. Reposez-vous, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant en posant une main sur son front perlé de sueur.

Clara ne répondit pas et replongea dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur regardait Clara avec soulagement. Hier, la jeune femme s'était enfin réveillée, au bout de cinq jours. Elle n'était restée éveillée que quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffi à le rassurer. Strax était désormais d'accord avec lui : elle survivrait. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir combien de temps il faudrait à la jeune femme pour se remettre complètement. Chaque jour, c'était Jenny qui s'occupait de sa toilette. Tout le monde veillait sur la jeune femme.

Le matin-même, le Docteur s'était réveillée avec Clara dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé là ni si elle s'en était rendue compte. Mais ça l'avait fait sourir. Clara était en train de revenir, doucement mais sûrement.

OoOoOoOoO

Une douce lumière réveilla à nouveau Clara. En sentant une horrible migraine lui traverser le crâne, elle resta de longues minutes immobile. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger rien qu'un orteil. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, un visage était penché sur elle.

-Docteur... murmura-t-elle.

-Hey, lui sourit le Seigneur du Temps qui était assis sur le rebord du lit. Comment vous vous sentez ?

-Mieux.

Pourtant, quand Clara se redressa avec l'aide du Seigneur du Temps, sa vision devint à nouveau flou. Une fois assise, elle resta accroché au cou du Docteur en attendant la fin de son vertige. Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux et lacha le Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps la regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, oui, juste un vertige.

-Ma ligne temporelle n'est pas faite pour accueillir des humains. Votre corps a eu un peu de mal à le supporter. Mais je suis content que vous soyiez enfin réveillée.

-Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que vous dormez. Strax pensait que vous n'alliez pas survivre, mais j'étais sur de vous revoir. J'ai eu raison, sourit-il. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui... Trenzalore, la Grande Intelligence. J'ai du entrer dans votre ligne temporelle pour vous sauver. J'avais... Des tas de vies différentes.

-Vous vous souvenez de toutes ces vies que vous avez vécu ?

Clara creusa dans sa mémoire.

-Vaguement, répondit-elle. C'est très flou. Ce ne sont que des bribes de souvenirs.

-Tant mieux. Vous auriez eu du mal à vivre avec plusieurs vies dans votre mémoire.

Clara se massa le crâne.

-J'ai un mal de tête atroce. J'ai encore toutes ces voix dans ma tête. Les vôtres, et celles de mes autres vies.

-Ça finira par passer, la rassura le Docteur.

-Cet endroit, où j'ai vu tous vos visages... Il était si terrifiant...

Clara sentait de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le Docteur la serra dans ses bras.

-Je sais... J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre, Clara... Ma fille impossible... murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérement à lui.

-Et Jenny ? Vastra ? Strax ? demanda Clara en s'écartant.

-Tout le monde va bien. En entrant dans ma ligne temporelle et en sauvant tous mes visages, vous avez restauré tout le monde.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le Londres Victorien. Chez Vastra.

Le visage de Clara s'assombrit.

-J'ai vécu une de mes vies ici...

-Une copie de vous, corrigea le Docteur.

-Simeon, je le connaissais déjà. Nous l'avons combattu tous les deux. Et la dame de glace. C'est elle qui m'a...

Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et elle posa de nouveau une main sur sa tête en grimaçant.

-C'est elle qui m'a tué, finit-elle avec des yeux ahuris.

-Ce n'était qu'une copie de vous, Clara. Ne vous inquiétez pas. La vraie Clara est devant moi, et elle est bien vivante.

Clara acquiesça, même si les souvenirs de ses copies lui faisaient peur. Ils étaient si nombreux, et tous mélangés dans son esprit. Elle avait du mal à séparer les souvenirs de ses copies de ses vrais souvenirs. Le Docteur dut deviner ses pensées car il entoura le visage de Clara avec ses mains en lui murmurant :

-Rappelez-vous de votre vie à vous, Clara. De vos propres souvenirs. Ne pensez plus aux autres. Mettez-les derrière une porte cadenassée et n'ouvrez plus jamais cette porte. Imaginez que ce ne sont que des rêves, des illusions.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des rêves ! Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré de nombreuses fois ! A chaque fois, je vous suivais, et je vous sauvais la vie, mais... Vous ne m'avez vu que deux fois ! J'étais... Devenue un Dalek... Et...

Clara fit soudain les yeux ronds en se rappelant de ce détail.

-Je... Je vous ai embrassé.

Le Docteur rougit.

-Eh bien, en effet, oui... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment vous...

Clara acquiesça, alors qu'au fond, elle savait que c'était faux. Même si ce n'était qu'une copie d'elle, c'était vraiment elle. Parce qu'en voyant le Docteur, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle dut se faire violence pour se retenir, et détourna les yeux.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

-Oui, oui, répondit Clara en rougissant.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte. Jenny apparut sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Clara ! Vous êtes réveillée, enfin !

Clara sourit à la jeune gouvernante. Dame Vastra et Strax entrèrent à leur tour.

-Content de vous revoir, jeune homme ! lança Strax d'un ton militaire.

-Strax, c'est une femme, corrigea Jenny.

-Et alors, quelle différence ?

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merci pour tout, Clara, déclara Vastra. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu de nous tous.

-On serait tous morts, dit Strax.

-Strax, pas besoin d'être aussi catégorique, le réprimanda Jenny.

-Strax, pas besoin d'être aussi catégorique, répéta le Sontarien en imitant de manière exagérée la voix de Jenny.

Clara rigola. Elle se sentait heureuse de les avoir tous sauvé. Elle avait failli mourir et avait cru se retrouver en enfer, mais ça en valait la peine. Le Docteur se leva en frappant dans ses mains d'un air joyeux, ce qui fit grimacer Clara.

-Docteur, ma tête...

-Oops.

La jeune femme voulut se relever, mais à peine posa-t-elle les pieds parterre qu'elle eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais le Docteur la rattrapa de justesse.

-Vous devriez vous reposer encore, suggéra Jenny.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva le Docteur en la rasseyant sur le lit. Allez-y doucement, il va falloir encore quelques jours avant d'être complètement rétablie.

-Et après, on retournera chez moi ? demanda Clara.

Revoir les enfants et sa maison lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle pourrait enfin reprendre sa propre vie après en avoir vécu des tas d'autres.

-Bien sûr, sourit le Docteur.

OoOoOoOoO

-Nous voilà arrivé ! déclara le Docteur en abaissant un dernier levier.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Clara, qui observait la porte du TARDIS d'un air inquiet.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ma vie auprès d'Angie et Artie me parait loin, après... Tout ça...

Le Docteur soupira. Clara avait encore du mal à se remettre des événements de Trenzalore. La jeune femme avait failli mourir et avait vécu en quelques secondes des dizaines de vies différentes. Il savait que ses souvenirs se mélangeaient. Il avait encore fallu une semaine à Clara pour se remettre physiquement de cette épreuve, mais moralement, il lui faudrait encore du temps. Ils étaient restés chez Vastra quasiment deux semaines. Quand ils sortaient de la maison de Vastra, Clara semblait à l'aise dans le Londres Victorien. Elle avait confié au Docteur les souvenirs qui lui restaient de sa vie en tant que Clara Oswin Oswald. La nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars en se rappelant de ses différentes morts. Elle hurlait soudain, réveillant en sursaut le Docteur qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elle se réveillait alors, complètement paralysée et haletante de peur, et le Docteur restait un long moment à la calmer. Ils finissaient alors par se rendormir tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Clara ne se rappelait pas de toutes ses vies, et ses cauchemars lui paraissaient flous. Elle rêvait de chacune de ses morts, et il avait beau lui répéter que toutes ces vies n'étaient que des copies, il voyait bien qu'elle les interprêtait comme de vrais souvenirs. Il aurait voulu l'aider plus, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle oublie ces autres souvenirs était de la ramener à sa vie réelle. Retourner chez elle, revoir Angie et Artie, ainsi que leur père. Elle remontrait peut-être mieux la pente à leur côtés.

-Allez-y Clara. Nous ne sommes partis que quelques heures, Angie et Artie sont revenus du cinéma et leur père est encore chez le voisin.

Clara acquiesça et lança un sourire au Docteur. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte du TARDIS et sortit, suivie du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps referma les portes derrière lui d'un claquement de doigts et suivit Clara jusque dans la maison. Dans le salon, Angie et Artie étaient en train de prendre leur gouter.

-Clara ! Docteur ! Vous revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Artie.

-Oú est-ce que vous étiez parti ? demanda Angie.

-Loin d'ici, répondit Clara.

Le Docteur sourit en voyant Clara s'approcher des enfants et les prendre chacun leur tour dans les bras.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué, leur murmurait-elle.

Quand Clara se tourna vers le Seigneur du Temps, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Clara ? demanda Angie, inquiète.

-Rien les enfants, tout va bien, sourit Clara.

La jeune femme revint vers le Docteur.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené ici. Je sens que maintenant, tout ira bien. Il fallait que je les retrouve.

-J'espère que ça vous a aidé.

-En les voyant, je pense pouvoir réussir, Docteur. À mettre tous ces autres souvenirs derrière une porte cadenassée, et à ne plus l'ouvrir.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, sourit le Seigneur du Temps.

Il avait espéré que retrouver sa vraie vie l'aiderait à tirer un trait sur les autres, et il avait raison. Le Docteur serra Clara dans ses bras.

-Content de vous retrouvrer, Clara.

Désormais, ce n'était plus la fille impossible. C'était juste Clara.

-Je ne pas ce que vous avez fait, mais vous êtes bizarres tous les deux, dit Artie.

Le Docteur relacha Clara et s'approcha des enfants.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes allé au cinéma sans moi ? Pour la peine, je vous pique une tartine !

Le Seigneur du Temps attrapa une tartine de pain et le pot de Nutella avec.

-Docteur, non ! Rendez-le nous ! s'exclama Artie en se levant.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toute la maison, le Docteur poursuivi par un petit garçon furieux et en manque de Nutella.

-J'allais faire ma tartine, rendez-le moi !

Pendant ce temps, Angie et Clara les observait, mort de rire. Clara se sentait de nouveau bien. Elle ne devait plus faire attention à ces autres vies qu'elle avait vécu. Elle devait vivre pleinement la sienne, comme avant. Continuer à s'occuper des enfants, et, bien sur, continuer à voyager avec le Docteur. C'était le plus important, même si elle savait qu'au fond, ses autres vies resteraient dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elles ne disparaitraient jamais complètement. Au fond, elle resterait toujours Clara, celle qui était née pour sauver le Docteur. La fille impossible.

FIN

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

 **A bientôt tout le monde, merci d'avoir lu ! :)**


End file.
